Лёд и пламя
by NeithGrant
Summary: Небольшой мини-фик по ГСР. Время размазывать сопли или прощай Лас-Вегас


Лёд и пламя

Лёд и пламя.

1. Лед.

…После ее ухода, вся ее жизнь превратилась ни во что. Друг за другом потянулись безрадостные дни одиночества и тоски. Если раньше работа его радовала, то теперь он не находил в ней утешения. Все, что окружало его, все, к чему он касался, напоминало, нет, скорее кричало о ней. Дома было еще хуже. Здесь ему не надо было сдерживать свои чувства, здесь он был один на один со своим несчастьем. Ведь разлука с ней была для него полной неожиданностью. Он никак не мог понять, что сделал не так. Что послужило причиной ее ухода? Если он, то почему? Ведь все было хорошо. Что он упустил в их отношениях? Чего не увидел? Все эти вопросы неутомимо преследовали его каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту. Первый раз он не мог дать ответ на простой вопрос. Ни как ученый, ни как человек…..

…Свет фар встречной машины ослепил глаза, и он остановил машину у обочины шоссе. Некоторое время сидел, вглядываясь во тьму ночи, а потом устало опустил голову на руль и задремал….

… Раннее утро принесло чувство, что этот день принесет что-то хорошее. Судьба как бы давала ему знак, а может это он настроил себя на позитив, кто знает? Позавтракав на скорую руку, совсем не ощущая вкуса еды, Гил Гриссом быстро собрался и спустя двадцать взбегал по ступенькам к двери в полицейский участок. Встречая по пути полицейских и детективов, он впервые позволил себе приветливую усмешку, столь редко появлявшуюся на его лице в последнее время. Люди удивленно смотрели вслед и перешептывались, гадая, что это не него нашло.

Не разбирая дороги, Гриссом прошел коридорами лаборатории, попутно заглядывая в комнаты, пытаясь найти взглядом ту, которую искал. Которую ждал, надеялся, что она вернулась.

Собственный кабинет встретил его одиночеством и пустотой. Лихорадочно осматривая вой стол, Гриссом искал хоть какое-то подтверждение своим догадкам, но не находил. Ни записки, ни клочка бумажки на идеально чистой поверхности стола. Радость уже не так будоражила кровь в его жилах, улыбка меркла также как солнечный день при встрече с ночью.

Окинув блуждающим взглядом свой кабинет, Гриссом как сомнамбула прошел в комнату отдыха, никого так и не встретив, словно мир в котором он жил вымер. Зашел в раздевалку и остановился у шкафчика со знакомым именем. Он не решался его открыть, пугаясь того, что может обнаружить там. Сердце замерло в груди, ожидая истины.

Гриссом нежно провел пальцами по именной табличке, затем нерешительно переместил руку на защелку.

«Она вернулась», - твердил он про себя, но сам себе не верил. Открыв дверцу, некоторое время, молча, стоял на месте, не зная, что делать теперь, что делать дальше. Радость ушла, оставив после себя горький след разочарования. Гриссом знал, что если останется здесь ещё, хоть на чуть-чуть, не выдержит. Работа, которую он любил, стала безразличной и бессмысленной. И жизнь его стала тоже бессмысленной. Сара была единственной, кто смог растопить лед в его сердце, женщиной, которая его любила и которая научила его любить. Ее уход стал для него пощечиной, звонкой оплеухой для его «я». Это был единственный ее поступок, мотива и смысла которого он не мог понять.

Сердце снова стало покрываться кристаллами льда, погасив бушующий в груди пожар. На смену жалости к самому себе пришла злость, и он громко хлопнул дверцей шкафчика. Чтобы выйти из ступора, чтобы дать себе проснуться…

…Он открыл глаза и увидел сквозь стекло пустынную ленту асфальта, убегающую за горизонт. Все, что он чувствовал и пережил минуту назад, было сном. Настолько реальным, что он потерял различие между ним и явью. А, может, разницы и не было? Может, вся его жизнь – один сплошной сон? Что же тогда так тревожит его? Почему ему так больно? Может, это надежда, что день принесет что-то хорошее? Что она вернется по-настоящему, а его не будет дома?

Эта мысль была трезвой после такого сна, и он поспешно завел давно остывший двигатель. Погнал в город за своей мечтой. Чтобы принять реальность такой, какая она есть или же избавиться от иллюзий.

Сорок минут спустя, он стоял в одиночестве посреди своей комнаты. Был у нее на квартире, но на стук и звонки так ему никто и не открыл. Потом вернулся домой, все еще надеясь найти ее здесь, и снова разочаровался.

Тяжело вздохнув, немолодой уже мужчина налил в стакан виски, бросил туда несколько кубиков льда и опустился в кресло, уже без особой надежды, что этот день принесет что-то хорошее….

2. Пламя.

….«Уйти, уехать, забыть». Так думала она, покидая Вегас три месяца назад. Что гнало ее прочь из ставшего родным города, в котором она нашла свою любовь? Что толкнуло ее на этот шаг, что повлияло на решение? Его вины в этом не было, лишь ее. Страх перед будущим. Что будет, если….

Молодая женщина подошла к окну и прислонилась лбом к прохладному стеклу. Оно на время погасило пламя, бушующее в ее груди. Поймет ли он? - спрашивала она себя. Простит ли ее побег от реальности, которую они оба создали, но в которой она побоялась жить? Наверное, нет, не поймет. Но простит. Со временем. Ведь он знает ее даже лучше, чем она сама.

Внезапно навалившаяся усталость, напомнила, что уже на дворе раннее утро, а она так и не ложилась спать. Мысли прогнали сон прочь, но ей нужен был отдых. Подойдя к кровати, она легла на спину и некоторое время лежала, глядя на потолок. Думая, что не уснет….

…Возвращаться домой всегда радость, но только тогда, если тебя кто-то ждет. Сара легко взбежала по ступеням и толкнула вперед стеклянную дверь.

- Смотрите, кто вернулся, - услышала она, но лишь кивнула головой, приветствуя старых знакомых.

Шагая знакомыми коридорами, Сара чувствовала себя в приподнятом настроении. Вокруг ничего не изменилось, лишь она теперь стала другой в этом окружении.

- Вот уж не ожидал, - сказал ей капитан Брасс. – Ты вернулась на совсем, или опять убежишь?

Сара неуверенно посмотрела по сторонам, избегая его взгляда, так как еще сама не знала ответа на этот вопрос.

- А где Гил, у себя? – скороговоркой спросила она.

- Гриссом…. - Брасс запнулся на полуслове. – Вообще-то его нет.

- Дома тоже. Я подожду в его кабинете. Нам нужно поговорить.

- В кабинете….. – повторил капитан. – Здесь многое изменилось с тех пор, как ты уехала.

- Изменилось? – переспросила молодая женщина. – Я что-то не заметила.

Брасс почему-то промолчал, Сара бросила на него недоуменный взгляд и пошла дальше, постоянно оглядываясь назад. Бывшие коллеги, встречающиеся на пути, здоровались с ней, но в их голосах и взглядах читалась какая-то напряженность.

- Привет, Грэг, - кивнула Сара, улыбаясь молодому криминалисту. – Рада тебя видеть. Я соскучилась. Ты ведь мой лучший друг. Правда.

- Чего же ты тогда не сказала мне о своем отъезде? – враждебно ответил парень. – Скучала? Что-то не заметно.

Раньше он ей никогда не грубил.

- Что-то случилось? – осторожно спросила Сара. – Прости, если чем-то обидела тебя.

- Случилось? – мрачно спросил Грэг. – Да, кое-что произошло. И причина этому - ты.

Сказав эти слова, он молча прошел мимо и удалился, едва не задев ее плечом.

Молодая женщина растерянно посмотрела ему вслед. В комнате отдыха она нашла Ника и Уорика.

- Привет, - усмехнулась им Сара, но уже не так уверенно, как Грэгу. – Кто-то умер? Чего все такие кислые?

Ник промолчал, а Уоррик сдержанно кивнул.

- Что происходит? – насторожилась Сара. – Что??

Ребята не захотели отвечать, просто отвернулись от нее, словно никогда и не были с ней знакомы. Закусив губу, она быстро вышла в коридор, надеясь, что если ответы и найдутся, то лишь в кабинете Гриссома.

У входа она на некоторое время замешкалась, но потом решительно переступила порог и замерла. Кабинет был пуст. Исчезли полки с книгами, банки с эмбрионами, бабочки в стеклянных коробках и тарантул в стеклянном аквариуме. Кабинет преобразился до неузнаваемости. Неужели ее уход настолько преобразил его хозяина? На столе стояла табличка с именем и только, приблизившись ближе, Сара поняла, что здесь не так. Это был уже не его кабинет.

- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, - сказала Кэтрин, проходя мимо нее и садясь за стол.

Сара и не услышала ее шагов.

- Что? – переспросила она.

- Давно тебя не видела. Решила вернуться?

- А где…., - Сара запнулась, гадая, следует ли заканчивать предложение.

- Гриссом? – ничуть не смутившись, продолжила Кэт. – Как видишь, это уже не его кабинет. Ты не знала? Странно, я думала ты в курсе.

- В курсе чего? - Переспросила Сара.

- Что Гриссом ушел.

- Ушел? – в ее голосе проскользнул страх.

- Да. Из-за тебя. Уехал из горда. Насовсем.

Сара тупо уставилась перед собой, теперь ясно понимая, что произошло. Почему ее встретили здесь так враждебно. Тупо развернувшись, она быстро пошла прочь, не оглядываясь.

- Что, и чаю не выпьешь? – услышала она вслед, но не отреагировала.

Хотелось заплакать, но здесь она не могла себе этого позволить. Все кончено. Он не стал ждать ее возвращения. Он все понял, но не простил. Ведь это она его бросила, оставила одного, так толком и не объяснив причину своего ухода. Оставила лишь кусок бумаги, который не смог раскрыть ему ее чувств и эмоций. Снова ее ждут одинокие вечера, и сердце каждый день будет стучать: он ушел, ушел, ушел…..

…Она подскочила на кровати, еле подавив рвущийся из груди крик отчаяния. Сев, некоторое время соображала, что происходит, а когда поняла, тяжело перевела дыхание. Это был сон. Настолько реальный, что она поверила. Неожиданно ей захотелось услышать его голос, чтобы успокоиться, убедиться, что все хорошо.

Она подошла к телефону и медленно сняла трубку, чувствуя, как в сердце нарастает неясная тревога. Она должна сказать ему из-за чего ушла, почему бросила его, чего боялась. Сказать, что будущего, которое она боялась, у нее не будет, если он не будет рядом. И она это не узнает, если сама не спросит…..

3. Лед и пламя.

Громкий звонок посреди ночи заставил его вздрогнуть, а вылетевший из рук и разбившийся об пол стакан, окончательно прогнал сон.

Он быстро подскочил к телефону и сорвал трубку. Пока подносил ее к уху, заставил себя успокоиться, но сердце замерло в ожидании.

- Да, - выдохнул он, вслушиваясь в тишину на том конце провода, уже наверняка зная, что это не сон.

Она молчала, слушая до боли знакомый и родной голос, но просто не могла себя заставить сделать первый шаг.

- - Ответь пожалуйста, - взмолился он. – Вернись, прошу тебя. Прости, если я виноват, если совершил какую-то ошибку….

- Твоей вины здесь нет, - решилась она, чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает ее. – Это моя вина.

- Ты ушла и я подумал….

- Я тебя бросила, - поправила она его.

- Ты нашла то, что искала? Вернешься назад? Ко мне?

- Да, - ответила она. – Но уже приду не одна.

На некоторое время на линии воцарилось молчание, а потом он спросил:

- Правда?

Она почувствовала, как ее глаза наполняются горячими слезами, не теперь уже не боялась их.

- Возвращайся домой, милая, - продолжил он. – Я буду ждать вас. Обоих.

Молодая женщина ощутила, как ее плечи освобождаются от тяжести высказанного. Он все принял сразу и, возможно, она зря бежала, чтобы понять это. Понять, что теперь в ее жизни все поменяется к лучшему, не будет как раньше. Не будет просто «я» и «ты». Теперь будет «мы» и это главное.


End file.
